Taken
by Irish Contessa
Summary: AU - this is just a fluffy DELENA one-shot. No plot, no drama, nothing but fluff :


AN: This is just a completely fluffy one-shot that I wrote a few weeks ago. It doesn't fit in anywhere in the show timeline or anything like that. Will begin posting my next multi-chapter story when I get back from vacation in a couple of weeks. Hope you enjoy!

TAKEN

Jenna watched Andie sashay over to Damon and winced. She realized she should have told her friend the attractive man was taken and she stepped forward to do just that but Elena laid a hand on her arm, stopping her. Jenna glanced down at Elena and saw her niece with a small secret smile watching Andie hit on Damon.

"Leave it alone, Aunt Jenna," Elena said that smile still flickering around her mouth as she turned back to the pool table.

"But…doesn't it bother you?" Jenna asked. "I mean, she's not being very subtle about her flirting and he is your man."

"No, it doesn't bother me," Elena said, the smile growing.

"Why the hell not?" Jenna demanded. "Cuz I have to say, if that was Ric, I'd be over there kicking her ass."

Elena shook her head and took her shot. "Damon loves me," Elena said simply looking up and meeting her aunt's eyes. "Absolutely. He would never do anything to hurt me. So every woman on the planet can come in here and hit on him and it wouldn't bother me. Because I know, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that at the end of the night, he'll be coming home with me."

Jenna stared at her niece and then glanced over at the bar. Andie was still flirting hard but Damon's eyes were glued to Elena as the small brunette made another shot. As if she sensed his eyes, Elena lifted her gaze from the table and met Damon's gaze. She smiled mischievously at him and he mouthed, "I love you." Elena grinned at that and blew him a kiss. Jenna shook her head and moved around the pool table to line up her shot.

"Well…I must be losing my touch," Andie said walking over to the pool table. "I played my A game and he wasn't paying any attention whatsoever."

Elena smirked at that but leaned over to take her shot. Jenna looked back and forth between her friend and her niece before shaking her head.

"Seriously, I think he must be gay," Andie said. "No straight man can ignore that kind of flirting."

"Who's gay?" Caroline asked appearing next to the table.

"Damon," Elena said laughing.

"Um, yeah, not in this century," Caroline snorted.

"How would you know?" Andie asked condescendingly.

"Personal experience," Caroline shot back. "He's very good in bed, too."

"And other places," Elena murmured.

"YOU dated Damon Salvatore?" Andie demanded.

"Hmm, yep," Caroline said. "He was head over heels for Elena but it was still a good time."

Andie's eyes narrowed on Elena who smiled bitingly at the woman.

"Not gay, Andie, just completely taken," Elena said.

"Are you ladies done talking about me?" Damon asked walking up behind Elena and wrapping his arms around her. "Or should I go away so you can brag some more?"

"Caroline was the one bragging," Elena retorted.

Damon smirked and kissed her cheek affectionately and then nuzzled her ear.

"Oh, please stop," Jenna said. "I mean I know you guys are together but I really don't need to see it."

"Sorry, Aunt Jenna," Elena said with a grin.

"I'm not," Damon clarified with a smirk causing Elena to elbow him.

"She's seventeen," Andie bit out with a glare at Damon but it wasn't anger in her eyes over Elena's age. It was pure jealousy.

"Eighteen," Elena said flatly and this time when her eyes met Andie's, there was no smile on her face. "And get over yourself. Not every guy in the world has to fall at your feet or be gay."

"Even men in relationships respond to flirting, Elena," Andie said, her condescension clear. "Especially when I do it."

"Seemed a little desperate to me," Damon said.

"There is no reason to be rude, Damon," Jenna said sharply.

"Perhaps that's a message you should have given your friend, Jenna," Damon responded his eyes flashing warningly. "She can try me all she wants but when she starts snapping at Elena, I'm going to end it."

"Well, I'm so sorry the little girl can't handle playing in the big leagues," Andie sneered.

Elena looked up and once again smiled at Andie.

"That's just the problem though, isn't it, Andie?" Elena said. "Because I'm not playing, not anymore. I got the guy. Game, set, match."

Andie's jaw dropped at that and she huffed before spinning around and heading back to the bar. Elena just shook her head and tried to line up her shot.

"You're never going to make that," Damon said. "Angle's wrong."

"Oh yeah," Elena said quirking an eyebrow at him. "You want to show me how to do it?"

Damon grinned and wrapped his arms around Elena to line the shot up correctly.

"Hey! That's cheating," Jenna protested.

Elena laughed as she made the shot and said, "Aunt Jenna, I'm winning this game overwhelmingly. We both know pool isn't your game."

Jenna sighed and said, "You're right. I suck at pool."

They continued the game, laughing and having fun until Elena had won.

Meanwhile, Caroline had gotten bored and wandered over to the bar. She found herself one empty stool away from Andie who was drowning her sorrows in a cosmo and watching Damon and Elena.

"Give it up," Caroline suggested. "Damon has never had eyes for anyone but Elena and he never will."

"But he apparently slept with you," Andie sneered.

Caroline shrugged philosophically. "Sure," she said, "when Elena was dating Stefan and Damon was sure he would never have a chance with her. But now that he's got her – his very own personal gold ring – he's never going to let her go. And he certainly won't ever touch another woman."

"So why'd he go for you as his back up?" Andie asked snidely.

"Actually," Caroline said with a smile. "I went for him. I was jealous that Elena had Stefan. So I went after the other Salvatore. Worked out for both of us while it lasted. He got an in with Elena's group and I got to be with the other brother."

"But he dumped you for her," Andie said.

"No, he didn't," Caroline said. "We stopped seeing each other but Elena was still with Stefan at the time. It wasn't enough for either of us. Plus, he's not a very nice guy, unless your name is Elena."

Caroline took a sip of her drink and watched her friends for a second before saying, "No, that's not accurate. He wasn't very nice unless your name was Elena. But now he's a pretty decent guy. She's good for him."

"He's too good for her," Andie sniffed.

Caroline smiled at that but it was predatory. "Be very careful," Caroline said to Andie. "You don't want to mess with them. You really won't enjoy the outcome."

Caroline stood up and walked away from the bar. Damon sent her a nod of thanks and she beamed at him in return. But she would be keeping her eye on Andie. That one was looking to bring trouble to Elena and Caroline would be damned if her friend got hurt because of that woman's jealousy.


End file.
